Harry Potter The years left for his dream
by Sreeram Harpot Fan
Summary: [Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter story or the characters. This is merely the way I want the Harry Potter story to continue] As soon as the Battle is over Harry tries to become an Auror. But he couldn't. Why? If that is the case what is he actually going to do? I may be contradicting with some facts released by J.wling and completely using some facts.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone is relieved that Voldemort is dead. Death Eaters were being caught up and Pius Thicknesse is replaced by Kingsley Shacklebolt as the Minister of Magic. Kingsley has lowered the restrictions on the position of Auror. Harry and Ron asked Hermione

"Are you going to try for Auror too?"

"No. I will try Law enforcement department"

"Didn't you mock Rufus when he asked whether..."

"Oh, Shut up Ron."

However Harry was in for a shock. Kingsley was telling him

"Well, Voldemort jinxed Auror position such that you can't achieve it"

"So, I can never join."

"No, not like that. We have reduced all jinxes by Voldemort such that it will be working only till five years from the time cast."

"So, I have to wait five years."

"No, four. One year is already over."

"Yes, I can understand"

Then suddenly Ron and Hermione

"Ok, then we will wait for four years too."

Harry was in deep thinking about how to spend the remaining four years.


	2. Chapter 2

The trio returned to the Burrow. An argument soon started to break out.

"You both waiting for four years is ridiculous" Harry bursted out

"We have to study one year " said Hermione

"Three, then"

"We were with you and will be with you all the time" said Ron

"But still it's ridiculous"

"And I have got a work to do" Hermione said.

"What?" exclaimed Harry and Ron in chorus

"Gotta search my parents"

Suddenly an owl soared over there. Harry read out the letter.

 _Dear , and Miss Granger_

 _Will you three come to Three Broomsticks on July 31 around 6:00 pm. I have got some things to discuss with you. If yes, send back this owl with the reply letter. I wish I could call you right now but I am extremely busy now._

 _P.S- Try to bring George Weasley along with you. It seems the owner of Zonko's wants to have some chat with him."_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Professor McGonagall,  
Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"We are definitely going aren't we" said Harry

"Yeah. No doubt with that."

They sent the reply in the owl. And also they stopped their argument.


	3. Chapter 3

Life was going on smoothly in the Burrow for Harry. No more Voldemort to be afraid of. He did not want to go to Grimmauld Place .

Today was July 26. Just five more days to go. What would be the reason? Why did McGonagall herself call them. What would be the reason? He was glancing over the Burrow then saw the clock of Weasley's. No mortal peril at all. Ginny, Ron, at home. , Percy, Bill, Charlie ,George at work. There was something missing. Ah! Fred. He is dead isn't he. But the hand of the clock is missing.

"George, the clock-hand of Fred is missing"

"I'm having it."

The hand was connected to a string and George was using it as a chain in the remembrance of Fred. Then suddenly something struck harry's mind.

"George, can you come to ..."

"Ron told"

"OK"

Ron suddenly called out him.

"Harry, we are hanging out. Wanna join us?"

"Yes, of course"

The three of them were roaming out. After all Ron's and Hermione's company is what he craves the most.


	4. Chapter 4

"Funny, isn't it, we will be in Hogwarts for just one more year." said Hermione

"Yes"

" I just wish I attend Hogwarts every year. It has been like a home for me" said Harry

"We'll be missing everything"

" Today around 6 pm"

"Yeah , Hogsmeade"

When they reached Three Broomsticks however , they found Kingsley to be there too.

"Hi, Minister.."

"Kingsley will be enough"

"Ok, Professor McGonagall, Why have you called us?"

"I would like to know whether you will like to complete the seventh year of Hogwarts"

"But, I am already self-employed " said George

" Not you, I asked Harry, Ron and Hermione , Zonko's owner is waiting for you"

George sped off

"Yes of course"

"Great."

"And I would like to tell something" said Kingsley

"Yes"

"The Ministry has raided the houses and Gringotts vaults of all Death-Eaters and a large sum of money has been procured. Of which all the economic losses of the Ministry has been recovered and we still have a huge surplus."

"So."

"The Ministry has decided to give 1500 Galleons each to Harry, Ron and Hermione as a token of gratitude for killing Voldemort"

"What" said Harry

"That's crazy" said Ron

Kingsley continued, " As a further tribute, I would like you three to play the Quidditch World Cup for England"

"I think this is a dream" shouted Harry

"No, it isn't" said Kingsley "The World Cup starts from August 10 and will finish by September 10. A bit late this time."

"Oh."

"And , Harry" this time it was McGonagall

"Yes"

"You do not seem to have used the Resurrection stone properly"

"What?"

And Harry could see the ghosts of James, Sirius, Lupin, Lily, Fred, Dumbledore suddenly appearing.


	5. Chapter 5

McGonagall immediately said to Harry" It seems James, Lily, Sirius and Lupin want to talk with you in private."

They went to a corner of the place and then

"Congratulations Harry on killing Voldemort"

"Truth be told I can actually say Dumbledore killed Voldemort using me as a tool" said Harry

There was a long discussion going on about Voldemort's death and then James suddenly said

"We are going to move to the Burrow with you today"

"That's great" exclaimed Harry. Living with his parents. It was a pleasure he was denied for a long time. He watched his watch. it was half past seven and he must leave soon. would be worried. He turned around and saw there was nobody at all there except McGonagall and Kingsley.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"They will join you soon"

Harry had the feeling something was going wrong then suddenly he heard a loud _crack._

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Almost the entire Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's Army and even the staff of Hogwarts were there along with Ron and Hermione.

"What are you all doin..."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY" shouted all of them in chorus.

How could he forget his own birthday? Harry was astonished. But then he was deep in thinking about what McGonagall called him for.

Harry received a lot of gifts. Everybody there partied hard. It was a huge celebration. This was the best birthday party he ever had in his life. Around 10 pm Kingsley called Harry

"Harry, you three will be having Quidditch training right from tomorrow. Everyday morning 6am to 6pm"

Harry was extremely happy. He thought all this was a dream. But then when you fall down and it hurts you then it is not a dream. Because he did fall down as he was a bit off-balance when he stepped on a banana peel.


	6. Chapter 6

It was around time to leave. Harry could hear George telling to McGonagall "Thank you. You have done a great help. I'll never forget you for this"

Soon every body left to their homes

"How was the birthday party , Harry" asked Ron

"Awesome. When did you guys plan all this"

Hermione told "When you were talking to your dad, mum, Siri...''

"Yeah, Professor McGonagall had it all planned" said James. "It seems they wanted to give you a grand party. "

" Considering you couldn't, last year, when you were of age" said Lily

Harry, Ron , Hermione, Fred , George, James, Lily, Sirius, Lupin , Molly, Arthur, Ginny were discussing a lot and by the time they reached the Burrow they all felt sleepy. Harry had a nice sleep that day.

The next day, they were ready for Quidditch practice with the national team. Only Harry performed well. Ron was a bit shaking with fear. Hermione was abysmal. She had the capacity to play good. She just didn't feel comfortable in a broom. When they reached home however they had a surprise in store for them


	7. Chapter 7

"Angelina, Charlie Weasley . What are you both doing here?"

"I've taken a holiday"

"Me too"

"And they both will be here to help you in your training" said Fred

"Yeah, so they'll stay here" said George

"OK. now let's start. I'll take Hermione , your brother will take care of you , Ronald" said Angelina

"What about me?" asked Harry

"You... You keep circlng around . Yeah , and give your Firebolt to Hermione . I heard she is not so comfortable with brooms. It will also make sure that your flying skill is not because of the broom, but it's because of you"

"What do you mean " asked Harry

" You will take this Comet Sixty" said Charlie

Harry was taken aback. He rode a similar broom in his third year and it didn't give him good results. He started riding it all the same. And he occasionally caught glimpses of Angelina and Charlie's training to Ron and Hermione

"I can understand nerves is your problem, Ron. Johnson told me you were a good player if only you didn't have the nerves problem"

Harry remembered his fifth year when Ron won Gryffindor the House Cup. And now Hermione seemed to receive some good training as well

"Do you play any Muggle games , Hermione"

"Yes, football"

" Great . What position?"

"Central forward."

"Very nice. You'll make a good Chaser only if you can control a broom"

"Yeah that's what the national team coach told me too."

Harry now seemed to be finding his grip on the Comet Sixty. It was not bad after all. He really seemed to be skilled

"Yeah . You are skiled."

It was James

" Dad... How did you .. are you a legilim.."

"No. Just guess. Also Sirius told me, how good you are in flying"

Harry enjoyed flying when suddenly Angelina called him down.

They played a Quidditch match. Harry , Ron and Hermione, the opponents Charlie , Angelina and George ( George doing keeper role instead of beater as they didn't want to use Bludgers). Harry's team was simply phenomenal.

"You definitely are a superb player , Harry" exclaimed Charlie

So, the following days it was like , they went to practise Quidditch with the international team and on returning to the Burrow Angelina and Charlie were giving training. It soon turned out that Hermione was not a bad Quidditch player at all. She just wasn't confident about being on a broom stick. She in fact seemed to be a brilliant Chaser. And also McGonagall called Harry , Ron and Hermione to come to Hogwarts on August 8.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry , Ron and Hermione went to Hogwarts on August 8. However , they went rather early so as to roam around Hogwarts. They were having a nice chat with Hagrid when suddenly Neville came there

"Neville, What are you doing here?"

"I'm the new governor here.A spot empty for around five years"

"That's great"

"Did McGonagall tell you about the Malfoys?"

"What?"

"Yeah. Your answers will form the relevance of the meeting I am supposed to attend today"

Soon the three of them went to Headmistress office. McGonagall(obviously) was the new Headmistress.

"Potter, I've to ask you some questions"

"Yes"

"Narcissa Malfoy is claiming she helped you to come back alive . Is that true?"

"Yes"

'And she also claimed that her son Draco has continuosly helped you"

"Yes, he did"

"Well, that settles it... And, the three of you are going to receive your money today"

"WHAT?"

"Yes, today"

" And also, here take this" McGonagall thrust a letter into Ron's hands

Ron exclaimed. He read out the letter McGonagall just gave him.

 _Mr. Ronald Weasley,_

 _You have been made the **Head Boy** of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Head Boy badge has been enclosed_

 _**Congratulations**_

 _Professor Minerva McGonagall_

 _Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _"_ Are you sure about this , Prof..." Ron was asking

"Well, Dumbledore requested me , And you were already a Prefect , so there might be no harm in making you the Head Boy" said McGonagall

And soon, there was a ceremony of sorts in Hogwarts where the Minister for Magic himself (Kingsley of course) presented the Galleons as a tribute by the Ministry. They soon found out from Kingsley that all the Death Eaters' Gringotts vault has been emptied of it's contents and nearly every Death Eater has been captured except a four of five of them like Rodolphus, Avery, Mulciber etc.


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as they reached home and Ron broke out the happy news ( not the money thing, the whole family had been called for the ceremony) , everybody were excited to the core.

"That's great , Ron "shrieked Molly

"Nice, Ron" said Ginny

The twins were having their comments too

" Hope the Headboyship.." said Fred

"Doesn't make you.." said George

"A pompous rat..."

"Like Percy"

As soon as they were on their own, Ron was like

"How was I made the Head Boy? I mean , I didn't do anything.."

"You did a lot of things , Ron" said Hermione

" Yeah, mate. You have done a lot. Besides you were a Prefect.."

" A useless one" said Ron

"No, mate . You absolutely deserved this."

"And don't forget about the Quidditch practce tomorrow"

"And our first match against Ireland starts the day after"

They stopped arguing and started practising


	10. Chapter 10

It was the last day of practice and the three performed their best. Now it was the turn of Charlie and Angelina to train them. They both had done a good job after all. Hermione had been riding broom very well and Ron rarely showed any sign of nerves. Towards the end of the practice Ron and Hermione teamed up against Harry and Ginny to play a two-on-two Quidditch match.( Without Snitch and Bludgers) and Harry was high up with the broom and was noticing that George and Angelina were ... no he might have been mistaken... no he wasn't... George and Angelina were _kissing_ each other .

It was nothing wrong after all Harry once kissed Ginny in front of around 50-100 people. Their match was soon over (Ron's team thrashing Harry's team 260-100)

"You are better than me harry. I was a decent player myself"

It was Charlie

"Decent? I heard you were legendary, Charlie"

"You are better. Hope you win England the Cup"

"Thanks"

It was a knockout tournament this time. 128 teams. To win the cup one must win 7 matches. They were practising for tomorrow's Ireland match when suddenly

"Why has Angelina come here?" asked Ron

"To train me of course" said Hermione

"But, she ..I.. don't think.. that's..the..only reason"

"It isn't" said Harry

Harry explained about what he saw

"OK no time to waste, let's practise"

"They were practising hard. The next day Harry could feel butterflies in his stomach. He was representing the country after all

The first match was against the defending champions Ireland.

Soon, Harry got ready to play. There was all sorts of announcements going on. The match had begun

 _"English Chaser Hermione Granger takes the Quaffle and scores a goal the instant the match began. This is some great stuff England 10 Ireland 0"_

Harry was shocked. What was this? A goal so soon. But then the match was progressing quite well for England. Ron was terrific. He was in a great form. He saved around 25 very difficult goals by now. Hermione was simply phenomenal. She herself scored around 15 goals. They were around 200 points in lead. Harry could see Irish Seeker Aidan Lynch talking to the Captain. He seems to have some plan.

Suddenly Both Harry and Lynch spotted the Snitch

 _'It's English Seeker Potter and Irish Seeker Lynch trying to catch the Snitch, Potter seems to be flying well, considering he is in a Comet Sixty, Good Lord, he is flying extremely well , He has a dive and catches the Snitch, It's England 410 Ireland 60"_

He did it. They won the match that too with a thumping lead of 350 points. There was celebration all around. They were having their next match with Brazil on August 25.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry was astonished . Why August 25? When he asked Hermione

"Oh, you are so worse in math. Now there are 127 matches. Since this is a knockout tournament, half of the matches are in first round. So it takes half of the time."

"If we win every match we play, our next matches are in August 25, September 1, 4,6,8,10."

"September 1?" asked Harry

"Yes, round of 32 or pre-pre-quarterfinals"

"Won't it clash with ..."

"Yes. It usually won't. But our team requested time because we were recovering from the Battle of Hogwarts"

Now the date was August 17. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny were shopping in the Diagon Alley for their 7th year things. They met George.

"How's the business going on."

"Now that the war is over and also Fred is back with me, business is booming."

"Hi all of you"

Harry was shocked to see Percy there.

"What are you.."

"Professor Flitwick wanted to meet me here. In this shop. Also, Harry I wanted to apologise about my behaviour against you around three years back."

Soon Flitwick reached there.

"So, Weasley brothers. I want to talk to you about Hogwarts Practical Upgradation"

"What?" asked Harry

Hermione explained" If a wizard or a witch have shown excellent practical usage of a certain subject in or out of Hogwarts , he shall be entitled to receive an upgradation of one grade in that subject in NEWT grade. However , if that certain witch or wizard wishes to use the upgradation for some other subject or any OWL grade ."

"Right you are Miss Granger. Since Percy had single-handedly assaulted around 5-6 Death Eaters in the Battle and Fred and George have shown continued proficiency in Charms they have been entitled to receive an upgradation. Charms for the twins and DADA for Percy. Or would you like to transfer it to OWL or any other subject, Percy. And as for you two, it is only for OWL."

"I already have a pass in Charms. Transfer it to Potions" said Fred

"Me too" said George

"And as for you three, an upgrade is waiting. I or somebody else will be asking you as soon as you finish your 7th year"

The three of them were thrilled.


	12. Chapter 12

"You assaulted 5-6 Death Eaters., Percy?" asked Ron

"Yeah, I was in a right state of rage after a Death Eater killed Fred and it was the last straw when they killed..."

"Who"

Percy seemed ashamed to accept , he told "Pe..Penelope Clearwater"

Harry was just imagining the rage he would have been if somebody killed Ginny.

The three of them were practising and all of them seemed to be in top form

It was 24th. Everyone in the Burrow were having a nice dinner. They were all busily practising along with the three. Now Sirius seemed to have stopped fighting with . Everything was going fine when something arrived to make them happy even more. It was actually two letters from Hogwarts

Ron was made the Quidditch Captain and Hermione the Head Girl. There was a P.S in Hermione's letter

 _"Sorry, Miss Granger , it should have reached you earlier, but we have been discusssing about what complications it would lead to if both Head Boy and Head Girl are from same house. However, I have assured the others that you both won't abuse your position and also that you are the best suited one for being the Head Girl_

 _Yours sincerely_  
 _Professor McGonagall_  
 _Headmistress Hogwarts"_

Everyone were happy to the core. This jubilation will help them to win the next day's match thought Harry

Now it was August 25. The three of them were ready for the match. They were on the field

"It's English Chaser Granger with the Quaffle and ... oh no.. a nice block by Brazil Keeper. "

"Brazilian Chaser hits one right in the slot and... a nice dive by English Keeper Weasley who instead of catching the Quaffle hits it to Miss Granger"

"Miss Granger hits it..."

Harry was roaming around aimlessly, England was in a good position . 200-10. Ron was playing like anything. And Hermione was scoring goals in a quick rate. And soon Harry caught the Snitch and England won the match 390-20

All English fans were jubilated beyond recognition.

"Harry, that was great. Our next match is against USA on September 1 "

"And they are a lot of duffers"

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah some team withdrew at the last minute and USA being the host were given a bye to second round and ..."

"They didn't fare any well, they were 140 points behind and USA Seeker caught the Snitch"

"Their Seeker alone plays well. The rest are pathetic."

"The match is on September 1. Hope we finish it soon. We can reach Hogwarts by Express"

"We have to finish the match in 1 hour for that"

"Let's see"


	13. Chapter 13

The three of them had packed everything for Hogwarts Express. It was September 1 and they wanted to finish the match as soon as possible. Considering the fact that the opposition was quite weak, they felt it was possible catch Hogwarts Express on time

"What if the match doesn't finish by then" asked Ron

"Oh come on , we are representing the nation, McGonagall will understand if we come late" said Hermione

The match began soon. USA was simply pathetic. Ron was whiling away his time. The Quaffle didn't come anywhere in 25 metre radius from any goalpost. England was leading 80-0 in 10 minutes. However the Seeker of USA was simply phenomenal. He nearly caught the Snitch on two occasions if it wasn't for the timely intervention by Harry. harry then had to do all sorts of tricks like Wronski Feint and a whole lot of other tricks before catching the Snitch and making England win 1250-0 . The match ended within 45 minutes.

All hells broke loose from the audience. It was natural of course. No home crowd would want their own team to crash out in such a humiliating manner. All the officials had to do all sorts of pleading before the pelting of stones, hexing, jinxing etc. stopped.

Harry, Ron and Hermione reached Hogwarts Express on time. Mrs. Weasley hugged and kissed Ginny, Ron , Hermione and Harry before sending them off. In the express of course, everybody started staring at Harry, and unlike previous occasions on Ron and Hermione too. Ron and Hermione went to Prefect compartment. They were the Head Boy and Head Girl this time. So this time, Harry, Ginny and Luna sat together in a compartment.

To Harry's surprise George was accompanying them.

"What are you doing here?"

"Business dealing with Zonko's . Also would drop in at Hogwarts. Good old memories you see"

Soon , they reached Hogwarts and Harry was in for a lot of surprises now


	14. Chapter 14

They witnessed the Sorting. Harry found the Slytherin table empty. Only the new first year Slytherin students occupied the Slytherin table. It was time for McGonagall to give speech

"After the Battle of Hogwarts, we found it difficult to restore it to the previous state. However, you'll be pleased to know you won't find much changes to it. As you all are noticing, the Slytherin table is only having only newcomers, that's because, previous year Slytherins were helping Voldemort in fighting against Hogwarts and therefore they have sent off to lower-tier punishment in Azkaban.

Due to Ministry order, Malfoy has been sent here to Hogwarts to work as an apprentice to Rubeus Hagrid as a junior gamekeeper. He will be having powers equal to a Prefect and is the only Slytherin Prefect. He has been made the Slytherin Quidditch captain, however there might be no Slytherin Quidditch team as first years aren't usually allowed in house team. There is a goblet in the headmistress room which allows first years to the team that too only if the Headmistress finds him/her worthy of playing and also the goblet thinks he/she will bring fame to Hogwarts through Quidditch.

The new appointments this year are

Neville Longbottom has been included as the new governor of Hogwarts"

There was a big round of applause from Gryffindors.

"Albus Dumbledore has been appointed as the new Transfiguration professor "

There was a very huge round of applause in each and every table. Harry was shocked

"But isn't he dead."

Ron replied "Binns. what about him?"

Harry had to accept it. Binns classes were too boring to forget. McGonagall continued her speech

"Lily Potter for Muggle Studies and James Potter for Defense Against the Dark Arts"

Harry was surprised. He was on the verge of exclaiming "Mom?, Dad?"

"Nothing else to say. Students, you can enjoy your feast."

Harry was feeling on the top of the world. Ron started saying

"I don't think I'm fit for being the Head Boy. I'm being made the Head Boy just because I was a Prefect"

"What makes you say that, Ronald Weasley"

It was James.

"What makes you say that, Ronald Weasley. Non-Prefects can be made the Head boy , which has been proved in 1977. Also you are better than the Head boy of the year 1977-78"

"Dad, why are you stressing on that year. Who was at that time?"

"Me." replied James

"You?"

"Yes, me. I always thought it was Lupin but Dumbledore made me the Head Boy."

"Congratulations Mr. Potter" said Hermione to James. "For DADA post"

"Thanks"

Harry on the way to dormitory heard Flitwick say James, Sirius, Fred and George "Oh, not you guys again" to which George replied " I came to ask Filch to lift the ban on Weasley's Wizrd Wheezes products, needless to say he rejected"

Soon they went to the dormitory. However this time there was no Seamus, Dean or Neviille to share it with. Or was he wrong?

Neville came there and said

"Hi, Harry. I'll be staying here. I don't want the Governor cabin. professor McGonagall allowed me to stay here"


	15. Chapter 15

The next day The trio immediately went to Potions class.

" Class, today we are going to brew an extremely complicated potion. The Confession Potion. Now can anyone explain about it me?" asked Slughorn

Hermione's hand shot up in the air in an instant

" It is a potion which on consumption leads the person confess some of his secrets. " said Hermione

"Very good. Take 5 points for Gryffindor"

That definition stirred something familiar in Harry's memory. He immediately raised his hand

"Yes, Harry ?"

"Sir, But isn't that supposed to be Veritaserum?"

"I knew you'll have that doubt. The difference between this potion and Veritaserum is that this one is quite weak in comparision to that. Therefore, you can control the urge to blurt out. This is mostly used to make people tell secrets which they are confused whether to reveal or not. It helps people to relieve their stress"

Soon they started brewing it. It was so tough. Ron was scratching his head like anything.

"Harry, if it goes on like this, how are we supposed to pass Potions N.E.W.T"

"Yeah you are right. Potions is becoming harder day by day."

Hermione chipped in "Harry, there is no _Prince_ to help you this year"

Harry felt annoyed. But he felt she had a point. He had to strive hard. Ginny was also quite struggling to brew the potion."

Finally the time was up. Harry's potion was quite ok. Ron's was fuming like anything. It was anything but the clear transparent it was supposed to be. Hermione's was as clear as crystal.

"Very good. 10 points to Gryffindor. I'm glad to say everyone have done it quite well. Now who wants to demonstrate what happens as soon as one consumes this potion."

No one raised their hand. It seemed they had apprehensions about it.


	16. Chapter 16

Slughorn said "Ok, I myself will consume it first"

He drank it. As soon as he drank it , he was in deep thinking. It seemed he had not much to confess. However, he said

"It is so sad that my favourite student Tom Riddle turned out to become the Dark Lord."

Harry saw Slughorn heaving a sigh of relief. Slughorn once more asked for a volunteer to cosume the potion. Still people seemed to have apprehensions.

But this time Harry came forward to have it. As soon as he drank it he felt like reveal some of the secrets. What to tell? What not to tell?

Then he saw Slughorn's face. He immediately blurted out what he felt like telling to him for months

"Sir, you see, I was doing Potions well in my sixth year..."

"Yes, my boy"

"It was because... because of ... an old potions textbook. Somebody else's"

"Whose was it?"

" Mmmm... Ss..Snape"

Now Harry felt quite relieved. He felt as though a huge weight has been relieved off him. Slughorn then continued

"So you might have seen the effects of this potion. How did you feel on drinking it, Harry?"

"I felt like I wanted to tell any secret to any person. After consumption I feel quite relieved."

"Great, Now as you might have seen we feel relieved after consumption. However, people don't brew this as it may go horribly wrong.

At the end of the class Harry stayed back. seeing him, Ron and Hermione stayed back too.


	17. Chapter 17

"Yes, what do you want?" asked Slughorn

Harry said" Sir, as I just said a few minutes before, I needed help in Potions"

"So?"

"I want to become an Auror"

"But you are allowed to become one even if you fail in Potions O.W.L. Kingsley said to me

"But it won't be nice to go there without the sufficient grades. I would feel unfit"

"So you want remedial classes from me?"

"Yes sir."

"You know I'll be having those parties?"

"Yes, sir."

"So, I won't have time. However, I'll make arrangements"

"Sir?" It was Ron this time

"Yes. I'd also like to..."

"OK"

Soon they were hurrying to Transfiguration class.

"That was a nice move" said Hermione to them

"What?"

"Opting for remedial classes"

"Really"

"Yes"

Soon as the day ended. Neville came running to them


	18. Chapter 18

"Hi, Neville."

"Harry, can you accompany me to the Governor's hall"

"The three of them went there.

"The election for the Head of House post for Gryffindor is going to happen here.  
Candidates: Albus Dumbledore, James Potter  
Voters: The 2 candidates, The 12 Governors , The Headmistress. Total 15  
The one who gets at least 8 votes , wins"

Harry was shocked. Election? He wanted both of them to win.

The result was Dumbledore 14 James 1. Apparently Only James himself has voted for himself. But suddenly

"How come it isn't 15-0. I too voted Dumbledore. " said James.

"I voted for you James" said Dumbledore

Soon they all went back to the castle . Harry could her Jams humming "I never gave a damn about responsibilities"

Sep.4 arrived so fast. Their next World Cup match began. It was against India.


	19. Chapter 19

The match was going on . England seemed to be getting thrashed . It was 50-0 in India's favour already. Ron became nervous. He was soon substituted.

Indians were playing extremely. There was this Beater, who single handedly took care of the Chasers , beaters. What did the other one do? He kept chasing Harry with the Bludger. Harry found it extremely difficult to avoid the Beater. It was so difficult to concentrate both on the Beater and the Snitch

The score was now 270-180 for India. A Bludger fell straight on Hermione. She too was substituted. Harry wanted to catch the Snitch but the Bludger was chasing him. Then the Indian Seeker did the Wronksi Feint and Harry fell with a thud on the English goalpost. He too was substituted .

The three of them were now watching from the sidelines. Harry for the first time felt nervousness. The opponent was so good. They had to do something. The score was 450-200. Soon the three of them were sent in . Soon the score came to 600-400 for India. Ron and Hermione started playing like anything after their break. Ron stopped 10 goals in a row now and Hermione scored seven in a row. Harry suddenly spotted the Snitch

It was a mad race between Harry and the Indian Seeker. India scored a goal suddenly but he didn't care. He had to catch the Snitch right now. Harry was flying vigourously. After a gruelling two minutes and with a great difficulty Harry caught the Snitch. England won the match 620-610.

They started to celebrate. harry could hear random phrases like "Sirf dus point yaar" , "Agli baar dhekh lenge" from the Indians, he couldn't understand what those meant but disappointment was evident from their voices

Back at Hogwarts it was celebration. First , the Gryffindor common room , then the Great Hall , then the Room of Requirement. Harry enjoyed like anything. The next match was quarter final. Still three more matches. If they could win them then the cup could be won.

The next day at the end of the classes, James called the three of them


	20. Chapter 20

"Yes, dad"

"Slughorn told about the classes to me."

"Oh, who will be our tutor?"

"Your mom, Harry"

"Mrs Potter !" exclaimed Ron

"Yes"

"And .." It was Hermione this time

"Yes."

"I'd like to have a perfect N.E.W.T record but I failed to get an Outstanding O.W.L in DADA"

"So?"

"Can you make arrangements ..."

"I'll tutor you myself"

They were all in high spirits. Now it was Charms class. They were all practising different charms when suddenly Malfoy rushed in and said

"Sir, Headmistress wants all the students to assemble in the Great Hall as soon as all the classes are over ."

Soon all the classes were over and all the students were assembled in the Great Hall.


	21. Chapter 21

McGonagall started giving an announcement

"This year we are going to conduct a very important event here. So I want all of you to behave your level best"

Harry had an idea what it might be but he didn't want that event to happen now

"We are going to conduct the Triwizard tournament here"

Harry gave a jerk. This was precisely what he expected

"However unlike previous time there won't be any age limit. This measure was taken in order to stop any illegal entry"

Harry gave a gasp. He could easily understand that she was referring to him.

"This time there will be 2 champions each from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons and 1 champion from Hogwarts in order to neutralise the fault of previous tournament. Also unlike the previous occasion there will be Quidditch this time. Even the other two schools will be having Quidditch house matches here."

Soon the day was over and it did't take long time for September 6 to come. It was quarter finals against Australia. Ron and Hermione yet again performed extremely well but both the teams were going neck to neck due to pathetic performance of other players. Soon Harry caught the Snitch and England progressed to the semifinals. It was against Transylvania. They were the ones who knocked England out 390-10 and the English team was desperate to defeat them


	22. Chapter 22

McGonagall announced a four day holiday. Though she told that it was for recuperating from the losses of the previous year , Harry could very well understand that it was for their Quidditch practice. Madam Hooch made the trio practise well.

The semifinals began. This time Transylvania were playing extremely well. They soon went to a lead of 150-60. Ron started displaying his problem of nerves, when Transylvania were in the lead of 300-100, The English captain roared

"Think about the last time. Don't we need to settle our scores? FIGHT!"

A new found energy seemed to be found in the English team. They were performing scintilliatingly well. The Chasers other than Hermione were repeatedly scoring, The Beaters wrecked the hell out of Transylvania. Finally when Harry caught the Snitch, England won the match by 750-320.

Harry was practising his level best. The finals was against Bulgaria

The finals began . Harry was taken aback when he saw the whole Hogwarts staff in the stadium.

Harry could see Ron's face going a bit scrawny and Harry knew it was because of the person standing in front of them


	23. Chapter 23

"Hi Krum" said Hermione

"Hi Herm-own-ninny"

Harry could hear Ron muttering _"That git"_ in an undertone

Soon the match started. It was pretty much even in the beginning, England were 30-40 , then 80-70 and then 130-130 at one point but then after a dry patch, Bulgaria started scoring,

Krum was too keen on capturing the Snitch, Harry tried Wronski Feint on Krum but in vain. Krum tried a hell lot of tricks on Harry but that was in vain too

 _"Finally an equal to Krum "_ was the commentary that was going on.

Harry spotted the Snitch. It was a long race between Harry and Krum and finally Harry caught the Snitch. The score was 400-400

Yes you read it right it was 400-400. The match was tied.

All the players lined up.

"It will be a penalty shootout. Each player has a go. Which team scores the most goals , wins

Ron was trembling. This was too much for him. To stop seven goals was a monumental task for him and sure enough he let in the first goal

Now each team had finished four rounds and Bulgaria was leading 3-2

Levski attempted to score but Ron blocked it

Hermione attempted and scored

It was 3-3

Now Krum had his attempt. Harry could hear the whole crowd cheering for him

And...Krum scored.

It was now Harry's turn. Harry was shaking with fear. He looked calmly into the goalpost . It felt as though it was just as easy as a football penalty shot

Harry had a go and then...


	24. Chapter 24

...he scored. It was 4-4 now. Harry let out a sigh of relief. It was now the Keeper's round. Between Lev Zograf and Ronald Weasley.

Lev Zograf had an attempt on the goal and Ron blocked it.

Now Lev seemed to be ready to block Ron's attempt. Ron was now holding the hopes of the entire English country. He had a very powerful throw and though Lev kept his hand in front of the Quaffle , the Quaffle along with his hand went inside the hoop. It was a goal and England won the shootout 5-4

Soon the presentation took place. The huge prize money was divided between the players. The thee of them celebrated it in the Gryffindor common room when suddenly the Hufflepuff students and Ravenclaw students also wanted to celebrate it. McGonagall(rather unwillingly) gave permission to have celebrations in the Great Hall.

It too quite a while for the euphoria to die down .


	25. Chapter 25

Ron has turned into a great celebrity. People seemed to give more attention to Ron than Harry. Ron enjoyed it and Harry obviously felt it was nice..

The remedial classes were going on well for the three and Harry started to get a hang about Potions. The Triwizard tournament was about to begin and all the students of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons had arrived. McGonagall started giving her speech

" Let's welcome Madame Maxime , the Headmistress of Beauxbatons and Svent Sveet , the Headmaster of Durmstrang"

There was a huge round of applause

"This year we are again hosting the Triwizard tournament and as you all already know , there will be 5 champions, 2 each from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons and 1 from Hogwarts. The champion will be selected by an unbiased judge, the Goblet of fire. Whoever willing to join the tournament can put their names in a parchment within two days from now"

There was a huge murmur

"Silence! This time there is no age restriction and the exams won't be cut as the tasks will be far less dangerous this time. The prize money is 1000 Galleons."

"Also this time every Quidditch match of the three houses are about to happen here. The detailed schedule will be put tomorrow in all the notice boards"

And soon everyone went back to their dormitory. The next day there was a heated arguement in the common room

"Harry, you must put your name"

"No, I won't"

"Why?"

"I shouldn't have participated last time but I did, now I can but I won't. Hope you got it"

"That's stupid"

"I mean, I don't want to get into that stupid tournament again."

"Okay, we both are going to try our luck and will you accompany us?"

"Obviously, yes"


	26. Chapter 26

That night around 11 the three went to submit Ron's and Hermione's names (they chose night so that it may not embarrass)

On the way Harry met Nearly Headless Nick

"Hi, Harry. Nice to see yo"

"Hi, Nick"

"A good news , Harry"

"What?"

"Last year, I and Bloody Baron had an arguement about the continued churning out of Dark wizarrds by the Slytherin house"

"Then?"

"He had fight with me and the skin holding my neck tore off"

"But you are a ghost"

"He was a ghost too"

 _The three of them then saw the schedule_

 _Hogwarts 3 house quidditch tournament - 6 matches ( Each play each other twice)_

 _Beauxbatons 4 houses- 6 matches_

 _Durmstrang- 6 matches_

 _Inter school and alumni quidditch tournament 6 teams - 15 matches_

Total- 33 matches

"Interschool and alumni quidditch?"

"Even I don't understand "

They submitted the names soon in the Goblet of fire


	27. Chapter 27

The day of the champions being announced came soon . Everybody were excited. The goblet of Fire started releasing the parchments. The first one came flying to McGonagall and she read out loudly

 _" **Ligue Jacquensin** from Beauxbatons" _

The whole Beauxbatons cheered for him

 _" **Frenson Marger** from Beauxbatons"_

The whole Beauxbatons cheered for him too

 _" **Ebils Krok** from Durmstrang"_

Harry was eagerly waiting for Hogwarts champion. Who could it be?

 _ **"Richard Zograf** from Durmstrang"_

The Hogwarts champion would be announced anytime now

 _"And the champion from Hogwarts is..."_

"Harry, Harry" started cheering everyone

 _"I wonder how he didn't get selected. However the champion is **Hermione Granger"**_

Cheers erupted all over Hogwarts. Hermione was blushing.

"That was great, Hermione"

"Thanks"

McGonagall gave an announcement again

 _"The first task will be by the first week of December"_

Everybody had a nice dinner and went back to their dormitories.


	28. Chapter 28

Right now it was Charms class. Suddenly Harry could see James entering in.

"We have decided to combine your Charms and DADA class for this week. You guys will be practising Patronus charm this week. Ok, now who will tell what is Patronus charm."

It felt odd but Harry's hand shot up in the air

"Yes, tell"

"It is a charm that is used for defence against a dementor. We need to concentrate on a powerful happy memory. It takes a different form for everyone "

"Very good. Ten points to Gryffindor"

It was wonderful that week. Harry clearly was the best in Patronus. He was the only one who was taught how to send messages in Patronus.

Harry and Ron were now very much improved in Potions. Lily's special classes were of great help. Hermione was also great in DADA. It was an important part in her Triwizard tournament practice.

Soon Ron was holding Quidditch selection


	29. Chapter 29

The selection was quite normal. This time Harry had to see a lot of familiar and a lot of unfamiliar faces. Ron was arguing with someone. Harry intervened him.

"What's happening?"

"These two fellows wants to try for Seeker spot"

Harry could understand. His Seeker position was at stake now. If he performed his best he could remain as the Seeker.

"So what shall I do Harry?"

Harry , after a long pause , said "Hold trials"

Ron made an announcement "Now the trials for the Beater position will be held and then for the Seeker position"

There was a lot of murmur. Maybe people found it funny that someone was opposing Harryfor the Seeker position.

Ron called the two boys

"Oi,Bist Blake ask Mcgonagall for your name in Seeker position. You are a first year. The goblet in Headmistress's room has to help you. And you Dirn Foak , aren't you a second year? You'll have to wait."

Soon the Beater trials was over and it was time for Seeker trials

It was between Harry and Dirn.

"What about Bist? Ron, you said something about a goblet"

"Yes, there is a goblet in McGonagall's room which will allow first years to play in the house team if it feels that the person wil bring fame to school through Quidditch"

"So that's how I was selected to play in my first year?"

"Yes"


	30. Chapter 30

So the selection was between Dirn Foak and Harry. This fellow Dirn Foak was playing quite well

The trials was on evading bludgers and catching the snitch. Harry turned out to be better than Dirn Foak

"So, Harry has won the trial and he will be the Seeker..." Ron was saying

"No! You are cheating. You are selecting him because he's your friend" shouted Dirn Foak

"Shut up"

"I heard he was once your captain and he selected you because of you being his friend, no wonder yo are returning the favour"

"We never needed to use our friendship as a tool to get into the team, Dirn"

"LIES. You are a filthy , stupid and biased old cockroach..."

"Detention! " shouted Ron

The selection was soon over and the team for their Quidditch matches was as follows

Ron - Keeper

Harry - Seeker

Peakes - Beater

Coote - Beater

Ginny - Chaser

Demelza- Chaser

Hemione- Chaser

Now it was 8 pm and time for detention of Dirn Foak


	31. Chapter 31

Ron gave that fellow lines

 _"I am not a silly five year old to wail and cry"_

That boy Dirn had to write the lines 150 times

When the detention was over Ron told him

"Harry won the trials fair and square. Don't you dare put false claims"

Soon it was time for their first match against Hufflepuff.

 _"It's Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff and here are the teams lining up"_

 _" The match has a wonderful start, Miss Ginny Weasley puts in a goal right away "_

Harry could see that even the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were wathcing the match.

 _"I wonder how Miss Granger came into the team. After all, being the friend of the captain has it's own advantages"_

There was a lot of boos from the crowd. Even Harry himself wanted to hex whoever was doing the commentary.

 _"It's Gryffindor 20 Hufflepuff 0. Excellent job by Ronald Weasley there."_

 _"Oh. Potter has found the Snitch and races with Hufflepuff Seeker and oh no. Harry Potter catches the Snitch"_

They were celebrating like anything. Gryffindor won the match 170-0.

They were having the next match against Hufflepuff after the completion of the first task


	32. Chapter 32

It was celebration all around in the Gryffindor common room.

Suddenly McGonagall came in the common room.

"Miss Granger please give me your bag."

Harry and Ron were taken aback. Why did she have to see her bag now?

"Sorry Professor, I couldn't quite underst..."

"Give me your bag"

Hermione immediately gave her bag.

McGonagall was searching frantically . She took out a small half-filled glass container which contained a clear liquid.

"WHAT IS THIS, MISS GRANGER?"

"I don't know how this..."

Harry immediately understood what had happened. The glass container was filled with Felix Felicis

Soon , the Headmasters of Durmstrang, Beauxbatons and Hogwarts all assembled in the Great Hall

 _"Miss Granger, you have been suspended from Hogwarts for the misuse of Felix Felicis."_

She was driven out of the castle and was sent to Azkaban(lower tier).

Ron felt like slapping anybody who annoys him


	33. Chapter 33

"I bet you this is the the work of some stupid Slytherin"

"Oh, come on Ron they are first years"

"What if the Slytherin is not a first year?"

"You mean Malfoy"

However when they asked Hagrid about it(Malfoy was his assistant now) Hagrid denied it

"I poured that veritaserum in his goblet yesterday."

"Veritaserum!"

"Yes, please don't tell anybody about it. That Malfoy didn't do anything"

Harry and Ron were taking turns daily to snoop on each triwizard tournament champion and finnaly one day they understood that Richard Zograf was behind it.

That night they sort of kidnapped him to a secluded place.

"Were you responsible for Hermione beiing suspended.?"

"No"

"Ron, he won't accept it this way"

Ron attacked him, Zograf attacked him back too. Ron was marvellous in the fight. Zogaf was thrashed like anything.

"OK, I'll accept the truth."

"When and where"

"Now. Here"

"No. Tomorrow . Dinner time. Great Hall"

"OK"

"Else you'll have to face dire consequences"


	34. Chapter 34

However he didn't accept the truth. And Richard was always hanging out with two or more friends(to not get caught by Ron)

"Harry, What to do?"

"I've got an idea , Ron"

At the end of the day, they nicked some Polyjuice potion . Harry disguised as McGonagall and Ron disguised as a Durmstrang student. Ron went to the friends near Richard

"Hogwarts headmistress is calling you both"

Ron then managed to corner Richard in a secluded place and the effects of the potion wore off(he took very less amount)

Meanwhile Harry asked stupid questions like

"Well, does your school have ghosts?"

"How's the points system?"

Ron thrashed Richard

Richard finally accepted the truth. He placed a half-empty Felix Felicis bottle to defame Hermione

" , you will be suspended for five weeks. Four for normal punishment plus one week which Miss Granger has been punished for. However, not now. The task is in five days. As soon as the task is over , you are suspended"

Hermione came back and Ron felt relieved. She thanked him.

Soon the day for the task came


	35. Chapter 35

Hermione and the four champions were taken to a tent. Harry and Ron were waiting in the ground

"Harry, Do you reckon we can go and check out in the tent?"

"I don't think they'll allow us there. Wait! I've got an idea"

Harry muttered " _Expecto Patronum_ " and a Patronus was sent to the tent. After five minutes an otter Patronus came back

 _"Harry and Ron, It's ok. They had 5 coins in a bag and asked each to select one. I got the blue one. I don't know what to do but I'm prepared"_

And the otter burst. Ron felt reassured

"Previous time it was dragons , wasn't it Harry?"

Harry thought of a Hungarian Horntail, a Firebolt broom and a Summonin Charm

"Yes. But this time it'll be something safer. Didn't they tell it in the beginning?"

Soon all the champions assembled in the ground.

"A coin has been given to each champion. Please tell us the colour"

"Green" said Ligue Jacquensin

"White" said Frenson Marger

"Yellow" said Ebils Krok

"Black" said Richard Zograf

"Blue" said Hermione Granger

"That's great. Now as you all are eagerly expecting , the task is going to begin now."

He made a swish with the wand and five cars zoomed into the ground


End file.
